Deeper heart a sesshy love story
by Shukakku the adorable raccoon
Summary: when someone new shows up in a certain someones territory will fur fly or will they purr
1. Chapter 1

Deeper Heart

A crying sound reaches Sesshoumaru's ears as he makes his evening rounds through his western lands. A haunting wail, then a short gasp and silence. He presses onwards when, peering over a clump of shoulder high bushes, he sees a four-teen year old young demoness. Her hair was curly brown streaked with gold. Her face was a peachy tan color, with lips a pink rose that formed into a natural pout. Her breasts were of a huge quality, as it were with many demons. Her body held many curves. Sesshoumaru was amazed at her beauty.

Her attacker had not noticed him yet. It smelled like Naraku, the sulfur and blood scent was sickening and robbed the forest of its wonderful scent. The creature was bent over her, it eyes taking up her features hungrily. It had shredded her clothes and left her in a naked splendor. Her bruises were starting to heal from the natural regenerative process most demons have. She started to groan and come out unconsciousness that was inflicted on her earlier. Naraku's shade noticing was filled with glee at hearing her screams as it raped her. The young women's eyes opened. Anger speared towards the creature from her curiously beautiful eyes. Realization crossed her face, in a blink it was gone a cold mask in its place. Her mouth curved into a smile. She leaned forward and lip-locked with the creature. Putting one hand on its chin and dragging her arm up around its neck, she broke the lip-lock.

"Filthy creature!" she spat like a bad taste was in her mouth. Waiting a second for her words to sink in. She broke its neck with a satisfying crack. With a disgusted look on her face she dumped the corpse unceremoniously off her body. She started to look for some clothes. Her eyes fell on the corpse. Grimacing distastefully she hurriedly stripped the cadaver. She hesitantly sniffed it. Shrugging she held it an arms length from her and retraced her steps to a spring she had passed earlier. Sesshoumaru silently applauded at how she handled the creature. He watched her movements fascinated at how graceful and fluid like her movements were. Making up his mind he decided to follow her.

The female found the spring and did a little dance for her good fortune.

I get to wash my clothes and my hair so I won't smell like slime! She thought while she danced up and down. She scooped a handful of water and rinsed her mouth out.

"I can't believe I kissed that THING! SO DISGUSTING!!!" She yelled. She threw off what was left of her beautiful kimono. She stood in a dive position and leaped so gracefully it would have put professional Olympic swimmers to shame.

Sesshoumaru crept up to a bush near the spring and crouched down.

He watched the demoness dive into the spring. She surfaced after a while and swam to a rock to perched on top of it and shivered. Sesshoumaru's beast howled in anticipation at bedding the demoness.

The wind changed directions causing the female to know his presence. Sesshoumaru switched down wind and crept closer to her. The demoness gradually relaxed and took to gazing at herself in the waters reflection. Her eyes were a mixture of green and gold. She turned her head slightly and saw her eyes glow silver from the moonlight. Her full lips opened in a smile revealing two long fangs. Her hands swept back and grabbed a portion of hair that hung in ringlets. Gold and red streaks glowed in her dark brown hair. In sunlight her hair would shine like fire and make people stare as she passed. Her breasts were not to big and not to small but were a comfortable size. Her body was curvy to the waist. She stood up and looked at her round buttocks and muscular shapely legs. She could see why Naraku's creature tried to get her. Everywhere she went she couldn't stay long or find work for the men were always lusting for her. She was run out of town before she even got a chance to ask for a job. No wonder my parents named me Yoshe. It means beauty after all. Why did I have to be cursed by this? She wondered in her mind. She jumped as high as she could and did a canon ball in the middle of the lake like spring. A wall of water came crashing down on Sesshoumaru's hiding place. He was soaked to the bone and seriously pissed off.

I know I'm evil I left off at a good part but I have serious writers cramp. In my brain and my fingers. Also my computer is being goofy. So rate and review this an original and not based of a movie thank god that was hard enough. But yeah rate and review please and no flames I am sick and tired of them if you don't like my writing fine Don't read it!


	2. Chapter 2

Is it really that bad? Do I really suck at writing stories? Can I at least get a couple reviews?

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru tried to stiffle the growl he let loose upon getting soaked. Yoshe turned towards him when she heard the growl. In a split second she was gone. Sesshoumaru blinked as she disappeared from his sight and he immeadietly released his aura so he could sense things around him. His ears twitched when he heard a faint rustling and his nostrils flared when he smelt her scent (think japanese cherry blossom from bath and body works) The exotic aroma had his beast howling for the girl. His eyes closed as he took a deeper breath. His eyes snapped open when her aura disappeared. He was tackled and fell into the hot spring from behind. When he surfaced he saw Yoshe staring at him with a smirk that left one fang bare. He flew out of the water using his demon speed and pinned her against the tree.

"What do you think you're doing in my lands wench?" He growled his face a hairs breadth from hers.

"Minding my own business unlike some people you stupid mutt."

Sesshoumaru whipped around and threw her against a tree a football field away. In a split second he was in front of her again pinning her to the said tree.

"Think you could possibly hurt me? You overgrown poodle."

"No I can't hurt you. But I can certainly kill you impertinent wench."

His claws glowed green as he prepared to strike.

"Wow aren't you low. Killing a naked woman pinned against a tree. The lord of these lands definately has more honor than you since he wouldn't do anything like that."

"And how would you know about the lord of these lands?"

"My business my mission. So fuck off."

Sesshoumaru stepped back and let her fall to the ground. Yoshe coughed and stood up her spine cracking.

"I demand that you take me to the Lord's palace."

"Do you even know what this lord looks like?"

"I know that he has three swords of world power and I have a mission to go on at his request."

"You do not speak of the current lord you speak of his father. Dumb bitch."

"I demand that you take me to the palace."

"And I demand that you SHUT UP."

The wind blew and shifted Sesshoumaru's bangs revealing the crescent on his forehead.

Yoshe gasped and performed a deep bow her forehead touching the ground.

"Forgive me my Lord! I didn't know it was you. Please feel free to end my life to cease you displeasure."

Yoshe lifted her head and shifted her hair to the side so she could be decapitated. Fifteen minutes passed before she peeked with one eye open

"Are you gonna kill me or just stare at me?" seeing no response she tried again openig both her eyes and glaring at the demon standing in front of her.

"What the fuck are you waiting for dinner and a show? I angered you so kill me already dammit. You'll be doing both of us a favor."

"How so?"

"What?"

"How would it be a favor."

"It just would be. If your not going to kill me then I'll just be on my way."

Yoshe stood up to walk away when she felt an impact on her skull and the world went dark. Sesshoumaru took of his haori and wrapped it around her. He threw her over his shoulder and calmly walked the five miles to his estate.

**Sorry it took so long and that the chapters aren't very long but I was just wondering if I could borrow some sugar for my "I hate bear" cookies. I mean I don't have enough time to type these and I gotta go to work. Curse you Wal-Mart!!!!!!!!**


End file.
